Dogeyes Lin
'''Sammy "Dogeyes" Lin '''was a Hong Kong Triad boss. An initiated Red Pole member of the Sun On Yee Triad organization, he was the leader of the Jade Gang set and was loyal to Big Smile Lee. He was well-known for his rivalry with Winston Chu of the rival Water Street Gang, and Dogeyes killed Winston at his wedding. In revenge, Winston's mother killed him in her restaurant after he was kidnapped. Biography Sammy Lin was born in the Old Prosperity housing projects of Hong Kong, United Kingdom in 1973. Lin was from a poor Chinese family, with his mother dead and his father abusive. He became friends with Winston Chu and was taken in by his mother, who fed him every day at her Golden Koi restaurant. Soon, Sammy and Winston became initiated members of the Sun On Yee Triad criminal organization and rose through the ranks. He became a drug dealer and supplied heroin to his girlfriend Mimi Shen and gained his first sexual intercourse from her, angering her brother Wei Shen. Wei once stabbed Sammy with a pen for coming close to her, and she died in the United States of drug addiction (although her family moved to San Francisco to leave the drugs in Hong Kong) and Wei blamed Sammy and the Sun On Yee for his sister's death. Eventually, Sammy became a Red Pole in the Sun On Yee, rising to command his own crew: the Jade Gang. He gained the nickname "Dogeyes" and became an influential gangster, but he began to have rivalries with Winston over turf. In 2012, Dogeyes was hired by Big Smile Lee, a powerful Red Pole, to take over the turf of the weak Water Street Gang of Winston. He proposed sharing the Night Market of North Point with the WSG to Winston, but he refused and had Wei Shen (now an undercover cop infiltrating the Sun On Yee) take back the market. Dogeyes began to lose turf to the WSG, so he shot up the Golden Koi in revenge, killing a few employees and wounding many more customers. In revenge, Winston had Wei massacre some of Dogeyes' men at Siu Wah's product warehouse on the water and blow it up, cutting off Dogeyes' income and Big Smile Lee's products. The result was a war with Dogeyes. Dogeyes was again hired by Big Smile Lee, but this time to kill his former friend Winston. Men dressed as 18K Triad members and the catering staff drew weapons and massacred several guests at the wedding of Winston and Peggy Li, and the bride and groom were killed. Chairman David Wa-Lin Po was shot in the arm during the scuffle, but Wei brought him to the hospital in time. Death Soon after, Wei planned revenge against the Jade Gang. He delivered Johnny Ratface to his execution by Mrs. Chu at her restaurant, and she butchered him. Then, he finally focused on Dogeyes. Wei headed to the docks to meet Dogeyes, but he had to chase him on a boat and then on foot through another dock. In the end, Dogeyes was thrown into the trunk of the car of Duke Chow, a WSG member loyal to Wei, after Wei killed all of his minions and threw him onto the street. He was sat in a chair in Mrs. Chow's kitchen, and Mrs. Chow picked up a butcher knife to kill him after lamenting about how he used to love eating at her restaurant. Mrs. Chow hacked him to death with her knife, ending the Jade Gang. Category:Jade Gang Category:Hong Kongers Category:Sun On Yee Category:Killed